chiro and tanya's date
by greenmonkey64
Summary: ok this is how my character and chiro spend the day together for the first time. there are some challenges along the way. this is a one-shot story.


**One Saturday morning chiro was waking up. He had a totodile named blade and a tapirmon. Today he and tanya was going to spend the whole day together. He got on his swim trunks just in case they were going to do some diving and he got on some regular clothes. He went to get tanya to see if she was awake yet. When he got to her room she was still asleep so was flame and lopmon. He gently touched her cheek and that was causing her to wake up so was flame and lopmon**

**Chir: morning sleepy head**

**Tan: morning chiro*yawns***

**Flame and lopmon also yawns**

**Chir: ready for our date?**

**Tan: yeah just let me get dressed and I need someone to watch Lucas**

**She got on her black shirt that had a green star on it and some green shorts. She put on her green and black shoes. Then jim was walking by with his piplup misty**

**Tan: hey jim?**

**Jim: yes tan?**

**Tan: can you watch Lucas while me and chiro are gone?**

**Jim: sure**

**Tan: thank you jim*goes to find chiro***

**He was waiting outside**

**Tan: so are you ready chiro?**

**Chir: yeah I'm ready.**

**So the 2 couples went to enjoy the day. They had a lot of fun and it was a nice sunny day out. They went to the arcade for about a half an hour; they even got some ice cream and relaxed in the park. It was afternoon then chiro had a question**

**Chir: hey tan?**

**Tan: yes chiro?**

**Chir: where were you born?**

**Tan: Indiana**

**Chir: Indy what**

**Tan: Indiana that's a Midwest state in the United States which is on a continent called North America. I lived there until I was 8 years old**

**Chir: wow that seemed like a nice place to live**

**Tan: it was**

**Just then the 2 were passing by the beach and there was hardly anyone there. All of the sudden chiro saw something glowing under the water.**

**Chir: hey what's that*points at the water***

**Tan: there must be something shiny down there*looks down there***

**Chiro: I think we should check it out**

**Tan: just one problem chiro I don't have a swimsuit or a swim cap. I can't get my hair wet otherwise it will get fuzzy.**

**Just then chiro noticed that there was a black swimsuit that had a green star on the front and it was a 2 piece. The tag said it was for free.**

**Chir: hey tan there's one that will fit you*points at it***

**Tan: wow it's pretty**

**After the 2 got changed into there swimwear, they had a problem**

**Tan: chiro I think that place is going to be too far down**

**Chir: you're right we need some diving gear.**

**There was sign on the dock and there was free diving gear. They had masks, fins, oxygen tanks, diving knives, and breathing masks. There were even gloves, rebreathers, and waterproof flashlights.**

**Chir: hey there's some at the dock**

**After the 2 were suited up into there gear. Chiro was ready to dive but he then saw tanya a bit scared and frightened.**

**Chir: are you ok tan?**

**Tan: I can't swim**

**Chiro remembered what happened to her when she drowned on the day they met.**

**Chir: it's ok I'm going to be with you the whole way*holds her hand***

**She felt a lot better because chiro was holding her hand. Then he was ready to get in the water.**

**Chir: ready?**

**Tan: just a sec*puts her breathing mask or regulator in her mouth* ok**

**Chiro got his on as well**

**Chir: on the count of 3**

**Tan: *nods***

**Chir: 1, 2, 3, jump**

**They jumped and they landed in the water. The 2 decided to swim on top of the water before diving down. The sun was out and there were a lot of wingulls flying in the breeze. Chiro was amazed then after 15 minutes, he was ready to dive down but tan looked and saw it was really dark.**

**Chir: ready**

**Tan: chiro I'm really scared of the dark**

**Chir: its ok I have a flashlight*gets it out and turns it on and puts it on his belt***

**That made tan feel a bit better**

**Chir: now are you ready**

**Tan: I guess*still feels a bit nervous inside of her***

**Then they dived head first and went under the water. Even though they were underwater, there breathing masks were electronic so that they could talk to each other. The scenery was starting to get attractive to chiro.**

**Chir: wow it's really neat down here**

**Tanya nodded agreeing to chiro. The environment was different than on land and there were a lot of plants and neat stuff. Then the 2 lover's touched the floor.**

**Chir: you ok?**

**Tan: I'm fine chiro**

**The shine was coming from a trench that was about 50 feet deep. The 2 headed down and when they landed on the floor it seemed to be a statue of a legendary pokemon.**

**Chir: wow what type of pokemon is that?**

**It was one of the kanto region's legendary pokemon. It was a blue flying type bird with big wings.**

**Tan: it's an articuno. He's not only a flying type but it's an ice type pokemon.**

**Chiro was amazed until he saw a cave that was pitch black. The cave might lead to somewhere. He was about to go into the cave but he then saw tanya on a rock. She looked a bit scared and she was also frightened.**

**Chir: hey tan what's wrong?**

**She just blushed a bit in fear**

**Chir: do you want to go back up**

**She shook her head no but she was still scared. Chiro put a hand on her shoulder.**

**Chir: its ok you can tell me what's wrong?**

**Tan: I'm just too scared of the dark and I'm also too afraid of the water. I've been scared of it ever since I was little. **

**Chir: but how**

**Tan: it all started on R7 before we met you.**

**Flashback with tan explaining**

**Tan: we were in the pool room. Everyone was in the pool except for me, tim, Elliot, Sabrina, lucas, and mica. We couldn't swim so we were in the hot tub since that wasn't deep. Then our creators harry and Martha needed us so we had to get out but then I saw something shiny in the pool. I reached out and tried to grab it but then I couldn't reach and I fell into the water. I screamed for help but I drowned but at least smokey noticed me**

**Smokey: Darren tan is drowning**

**13 year old dar: I'll get her* gets into the pool***

**He saw tan on the bottom because people could see her because the water was clear**

**Dar: *takes a deep breath and dives down***

**Her foot was caught on a cord; Darren got her out, grabbed her and swims backs up with her in his arms.**

**Harry and Martha rushed to the hyperforce2 and they were worried.**

**Mar: what happened?**

**Dar: tan was drowning so I saved her**

**Flame placed a hand on her chest**

**Flame: she's not breathing**

**Har: Darren can you put her in the medical room please?**

**Dar: sure**

**End flashback**

**Tan: after I was healed. I was scared of the water ever since so I never went in the water ever again unless it was shallow. If we had to cross a river without a bridge I would have to get on darren's back or hold his hand.**

**Chiro was really shocked even though tan was almost an adult she was still scared of the water. Tears were coming down her face even though her swim mask was on. The next thing he did was pulled her into a hug.**

**Chir: its ok tan but you're a kind girl, I bet harry and Martha chose you because you had the power over fire and you're tough.**

**But she was still sad**

**Chiro took one of his hands and wiped her tears away.**

**Chir: I'll be with you every step of the way. I still love you**

**He was very warm and her heart was beating a bit slowly that she was calming down. She returned the embrace.**

**Tan: thank you chiro, I feel a lot better now: huggle:**

**Then chiro took tanya in one arm and they headed inside the cave. There were a few shiny rocks and some stones. Then chiro noticed there was light going up and it was leading to somewhere.**

**Chir: there's something up there**

**They started to swim up and too there surprise they broke the surface. It was a sea cave**

**Chir: it's a sea cave**

**Tan: it's pretty**

**They headed for a ledge and chiro helped tanya out**

**Tan: we won't need our breathing masks for a while*takes hers out***

**Chiro does the same**

**Chir: there's a tunnel**

**Tan: let's check it out**

**The 2 walked through the tunnel and there were some strange pokemon drawings that had different letters on it. As the further they went, there was a different level of water. There was a pokemon evolution stone in one of the walls. Chiro pulled it out and it was a blue stone. It was a water stone.**

**Chir: wow this is a cool stone.**

**There was a little bag on his belt and chiro put the water stone in the bag. Then the place was starting to collide and the way they came in was blocked.**

**Tan: chiro I'm scared**

**Chir: its ok tan, I'm here**

**But they needed to get out of the cave. Just then chiro noticed there was a tunnel that went underwater. They could get out of there.**

**Chir: there's a way out* goes to it***

**They were right at it but the water was rising and tanya was really scared**

**Chir: *holds her hand***

**Tan: *feels a little better***

**Then they put there regulators into there mouths and they dove down. They found an exit but tanya's hand went intangible and she slipped out of chiro's grip and he kept going.**

**She got stuck in a hole and a net was over her**

**Tan: oh no I'm stuck**

**Then all of the sudden, about 20 electric eels and 3 sharks were heading right for her. Tears came down her face like a waterfall. She had only one choice**

**Tan: *screams***

**Chiro heard her and he turned around and swam back**

**They were getting closer and closer to her and they were looking for a meal**

**Tan: stay back*gets scared***

**Just then a blast of green energy hit them**

**Chir: leave her alone!**

**They swam away because they were scared**

**Tan: chiro I'm trapped**

**Chir: I'll get you out**

**He had a diver's knife strapped to his left leg. He got it out and started to cut through the net. The net was finally off her but now chiro needed to pull her out because a ledge was starting to come off.**

**Chir: tan grab my hands**

**Tan: *grabs his hands***

**Chir: 1, 2, 3*pulls her hard***

**She slides right out but chiro saw the ledge was falling and he got her out of the way just in time.**

**Chir: you ok?**

**But she didn't know how to respond so she hugged him tight and she started to cry really hard. This was the first time chiro saw her crying. She was really scared because she could have gotten hurt.**

**Chiro stroked her hair a bit and hugged her tight.**

**Chir: its ok tan you're safe**

**But she was still crying; chiro had to find a way to calm her down. Then he remembered her singing a soft melody to Lucas when he was a bit scared. Maybe that will work for her as well**

**Chir:*starts to sing***

**Then she heard his voice and it was really soft and sweet. He even stroked her hair a bit and rubbed her back. She finally calmed down.**

**Chir: you ok tan?**

**Tan: chiro that was really scary, I thought you didn't come back for me**

**Chir: well I'm here now*wipes the tears off her face***

**But she was still not smiling. Then chiro had an idea he could swim a few loop de loops and that might make her feel better.**

**Chir: hey tan hold on tight**

**Tan: ok* puts an arm around chiro's back***

**Then he swims up and does a few loop de loops and tanya started to giggle. She was feeling a lot better and she was smiling. Just then the sun was shining down in the water**

**Chir: ready to head up?**

**Tan: yeah looks like our air is getting low.**

**So the 2 made there way to the surface but something grabbed tanya's foot and dragged her away from him. It was a tentacle and it dragged her to a sea cave. She tried to wave her arms at chiro but he was near the surface.**

**Meanwhile chiro made it to the surface and he took off his air mask.**

**Chir: this was really exciting right tan*turns to see that she's not there* oh no she's must have fell**

**Then he heard her voice in his thoughts**

**Tan's thoughts: chiro please help me. I'm trapped in a sea cave**

**Chir: *takes a couple of deep breaths and dives down***

**Back in the sea cave, tanya was on a platform and she was cuffed to it and she had a few tears in her eyes.**

**Tan: chiro please I really need you**

**Just then a few oxygen bubbles came up from the water. Chiro broke the surface of the sea cave and he headed over to the ledge.**

**Tan: chiro you made it**

**Chiro got her out of the cuffs and he hugged her tight.**

**Chir: I'm so sorry tan, I've should have been watching you better.**

**Tan: its ok chiro*hugs him back* but how are we going to get out of here?**

**Then chiro noticed a long tube that leaded to the surface**

**Chir: we can go through there*points at the tube***

**The 2 went inside the tube and once they were about half-way. The way they came in began to lock and water started to come inside from some smaller tubes. The 2 were rising and tanya held on to a pole. The water got up to there chests and tan was scared. But chiro knew they needed to get out. The rest of the way was underwater and then he talked to tan**

**Chir: tan we're going to have to hold our breaths.**

**She was still a bit scared. She couldn't hold her breath that long.**

**Chir: don't worry tan I'll be with you but we need to get out*holds his hand out***

**Tan: *grabs his hand***

**The water was already up to there necks.**

**Chir: ready?**

**Tan: *nods***

**They both took a few deep breaths and they dived down and they went through the tunnel, tanya was still a bit scared but chiro was keeping her safe. Then there were 6 tubes and one of them leaded to the surface.**

**Chiro's thoughts: which way*looks around***

**Just then a tentacle that came from the left side grabbed tan tight. It was dragging her away and it was an octopus and it was squeezing her tight. Her lungs were about to burst because her face was starting to turn blue. Chiro connected with the tentacle and sliced it making the octopus screech and it dropped tanya on the floor. It went away and it dropped something right next to her. Swimming to her side chiro helped tan to stand and helped her on her feet. Then chiro noticed a pearl right next to her and he picked it up. Just then he saw tan and she couldn't hold her breath much longer.**

**Chiro's thoughts: we don't have our air tanks.**

**Then he looked at the rebreathers that were strapped to his belt and he had those in case of an emergency. He quickly put one in tan's mouth and the other one in his.**

**Chiro's thoughts: you ok tan*giving her a worried stare***

**Tan's thoughts: yeah I'm ok*giving him a thumbs up signal to let him know she was ready to move***

**Nodding in return chiro took her in one arm and swam to the last tunnel and that leaded to the surface.**

**They broke the surface and they were gasping for air. They took off there rebreathers and headed for solid ground.**

**Chir: that was a close call**

**Tan: yeah*catching her breath***

**Then sun was going down and the 2 sat on the dock watching the sunset.**

**Chir: so did you have fun today tan?**

**Tan: yeah but that octopus almost had me. I could have drowned.**

**Chir: well I'm glad you're safe**

**Then tanya had a question**

**Tan: hey chiro**

**Chir: yeah**

**Tan: do you still love me even though I'm a monkey girl?**

**Chir: *puts his hands in her's* of course I do tan. You're really sweet and you're so kind. I will be here for you**

**Tan: chiro thank you*a few tears came down her face***

**Chiro hugged her tight and she hugged him back. Chiro even gave her a kiss on the cheek and she smiled**

**Then the 2 watched the sunset and they watched the stars. Chiro and tanya was a nice couple and there was many more adventures and experiences to come.**

**The next chapter will be about Lucas's girlfriend**

**Stay tuned**


End file.
